


B.I.G Games

by sailorjoon_with_dimples



Category: B.I.G, Boys In Groove, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Benji is the only straight one, First Heemin AO3 Fic, Fluff, Games, Heedo is whipped, Heemin, Heemin is real, Hide and Seek, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Non-Idol AU, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Would You Rather, a sprinkle of kissing, so it technically wouldn’t be an au lol, that i’ve seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorjoon_with_dimples/pseuds/sailorjoon_with_dimples
Summary: The 5 cool dudes of B.I.G have a cute sleepover. All they do is play classic games and be best friends.





	1. Hide And Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically B.I.G play hide and seek. Gunmin and Heedo hide in the same spot and stuff goes down ;))

“Okay go hide. You have 2 minutes. Go!” Jaewook yelled before covering his eyes and counting. 

Gunmin, giggling, ran down the hallway while Minpyo and Junghoon ran the other direction. He heard quick footsteps behind him, whispering “Go, hyung, go! Quick!”

Gunmin giggled more as he ran into Junghoon’s bedroom, searching for a place to hide as Heedo ran past him into Jaewook‘s room. Gunmin looked around the dimly lit room, feeling the tingly sensation of adrenaline rush through his veins. 

“30!” they heard the second eldest yell throughout the apartment. Gunmin had to be quick. He ran out the door after trying to fit behind Junghoon’s chair and failing. He scurried into Jaewook‘s room, not seeing Heedo anywhere.

“Ready or not, here I come!” Jaewook yelled. Gunmin hurriedly crawled under the bed and behind a few boxes.

“Hey! Get your own hiding spot,” Heedo whispered. Gunmin put his finger up to his lips as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. They heard Jaewook walk into Junghoon’s room. They had time to hide themselves deeper under the bed.

“It’s hot down here,” Heedo said right before bumping his head on the bed frame. Gunmin burst into laughter, burying his face into the carpet under them. 

“Shh!” Heedo whispered, covering Gunmin’s mouth with one hand while rubbing the top of his sore head with the other. 

Gunmin ceased his laughter with giggles, just as they heard Jaewook come closer to his room. Gunmin held his breath.

Heedo sat still, his hand still on Gunmin’s mouth but holding himself up in an uncomfortable position with the other. 

The door squeaked open, making light come in through the boxes that were covering the two men. 

“Is there even anyone in here?” they heard Jaewook ask himself before leaving with the door open. Gunmin let out a breathy laugh. 

“Shut up. Why do you keep laughing?” Heedo asked, letting go of Gunmin’s mouth. “I’m just in a giggly mood,” he answered. Gunmin moved closer to Heedo once he heard Jaewook outside. He unfortunately laid on top of Heedo’s hand, making him start to laugh.

Before he could make noise, Heedo quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gunmin’s to quiet him as Jaewook entered. Gunmin pulled away, no longer laughing, and stared at the other in silence. Heedo blushed a deep red, both from the heat and embarrassment. 

“Where the hell are they?” Jaewook asked, searching his closet before ducking to look under the bed and failing to see the two under it. He left again only this time closing the door after him and turning off the light.

“Sorry,” Heedo said, pulling his hand out from under the elder. “It’s okay,” Gunmin mumbled. “It shut me up.”

It was Heedo’s turn to giggle, no longer worried about the heat. He was then worried about how Gunmin will react to his sexuality.

Heedo blushed a darker red that spread out more like water spilling over a bucket. 

“I-I’m bisexual.”

Gunmin looked at him in surprise, then transformed into joy and pride.

“So am I.”

Heedo’s eyes widened, shining with delight. “Really?” he asked, his voice getting higher in hope that Gunmin will have the same feeling for him that he has for Gunmin. 

“Yeah. But I lean more towards guys. I’ve been in, like, 2 relationships with girls,” Gunmin said as he laid on his back and stared at the bottom of Jaewook’s bed. 

“I’ve been single my whole life,” Heedo said shyly, following Gunmin’s lead before continuing. “I just don’t really like dating. I like being alone so I can focus on something that I love.”

“Which is what?” Gunmin asked, more interested in Heedo than the game they were playing. 

“I don’t know. I guess I should’ve been dating this whole time while I think of something I want, huh?” Heedo asked looking at Gunmin.

Gunmin stares back, not saying anything, just as the rest of the group came through the door.

“Guys. Benji gave up. Let’s play again. Junghoon-hyung’s turn,” Minpyo said, ducking down to look under the bed. 

“What!? How did you know we were under here?” Heedo asked, starting to push Gunmin out from under the bed.

As they crawled out, Jaewook answered: “Because we heard you two talking in here, and I couldn’t find you earlier. I was too lazy to look under the bed fully.”

“Oh.”

“I’m gonna go count in the kitchen now!” Junghoon called out as he ran to the kitchen. Minpyo and Jaewook waved off Heedo and Gunmin before darting out of the room. Heedo looked back at Gunmin before darting his eyes from the man to the bed. Gunmin got the hint. He smiled and crawled under the bed with Heedo following close behind.

They covered themselves with the boxes again, before Gunmin got an idea. “Oh wait. I’m gonna turn off the lights so it looks like we left.”

He got out from under the bed, turned off the lights, and closed the door. 

“Get a blanket and some pillows, too,” Heedo said. Gunmin giggled before grabbing the things off the bed and shoving them under and laying back next to Heedo, hidden behind the boxes. 

Once they were comfortable under the blankets with their heads on the pillows, Heedo sighed in content. Gunmin looked back at Heedo. 

“So. How many guys have you kissed?” Gunmin asked. Heedo laughed lightly. 

“Uh, probably around 2 or 3. I’ve only pecked tho. Never for long. I’ve kissed plenty of girls though. Just never dated.” 

They blocked out the game as they laid under Jaewook’s bed, talking about their bisexuality.

“So am I a good kisser?” Heedo asked with a joking look. Gunmin laughed and shoved his shoulder, bashful. 

“Shut up! You didn’t even fully kiss me, weirdo.”

“Do you want me to kiss you fully?” Heedo asked seriously. He looked in Gunmin’s shining eyes, silent again. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed... to kissing you,” he whispered, suddenly noticing the space between them closing and not knowing who was the one closing in on the other before their lips met once again. 

Heedo pushed his lips a little more on Gunmin’s before opening his mouth slightly to get a taste of his bottom lip. Gunmin followed suit, not knowing what Heedo was doing until their tongues met. Gunmin, surprised, gasped and gripped Heedo’s shirt. 

Heedo smiled into the kiss and put his hand on Gunmin’s waist, moving his lips more and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

Gunmin quickly pulled away once he heard Junghoon approach from outside. Gunmin put a finger to his lips again. The door opened, revealing light to come through the boxes once the light came on again. 

“Are you guys in here~?” Junghoon sang. Heedo, being the tease that he is, started to kiss Gunmin’s neck. Gunmin gasped quietly and ran his fingers through Heedo’s curly hair. 

Junghoon moved a box at their feet, but after only seeing a blanket, left the room after turning off the light again and closing the door. They heard Junghoon call out to the house, getting frustrated over not finding a single friend. 

Gunmin giggled at Junghoon’s misery as Heedo kissed lower, towards his collarbone. 

“You should give me a hickey. But somewhere where they won’t see. I want to see how it feels,” Gunmin whispered, his voice dropping a whole octave lower. Heedo didn’t say anything as he lowered between Gunmin’s legs. Gunmin got nervous. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Gunmin rushed out, instantly sitting up a little to see Heedo. 

“You said give you a hickey where they won’t see. So I’m gonna give you one on your thigh.”

Gunmin’s eyes widened. He’s never gotten naked in front of someone before.

“H-Heedo. I’m nervous,” Gunmin said, holding the waistband of his sweatpants. 

“Hey. It’s okay. You’ve known me for years. You know I wouldn’t criticize you or anything,” Heedo said, trying to make Gunmin feel better. “Plus it’s dark, so I can’t really see anything.”

Yes, it was dark, but that didn’t mean Heedo couldn’t see. He just wanted to make sure Gunmin felt alright with getting half naked in front of him. 

Gunmin bit his lip nervously before slowly sliding down his sweatpants. Heedo stayed silent to make sure he was completely comfortable. When they got down to mid thigh, Heedo thought his eyes were playing tricks on him from the darkness, until Gunmin lifted his feet off the floor to take the sweatpants completely off. Showing more of his ass.

“Oh my god.” Heedo thought.

“I know. I’m weird for wearing girl underwear, okay? They’re comfortable,” Gunmin said covering his face after throwing his sweatpants off to the side. Heedo stared wide-eyed at the black boy short underwear that hugged Gunmin’s thighs and ass perfectly. 

“Are you kidding? This is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. I-I’m so turned on right now I don’t know w-“

“Guys. I give up. I hate this game,” Junghoon called. 

“Shit.” Gunmin said, grabbing his sweatpants hurriedly. Heedo helped Gunmin all he could before moving the boxes out of the way for them to get out. Once Gunmin had his sweatpants back on, he crawled out after Heedo. 

“Are you okay?” Heedo asked, hugging Gunmin. Gunmin sighed but hugged back. 

“Nobody knows about that so just don’t tell them. Please.” 

“Why would I? This is our little secret, okay? We never kissed and I never saw your sexy underwear,” Heedo said with a smile. Gunmin laughed and shoved his shoulder again. 

“Shut up~” 

Heedo pecked Gunmin’s lips again before leaving the room with Gunmin close behind. 

“We were under the bed again,” Heedo said as he saw the group of friends in the living area.

“Rude,” Junghoon said with his arms crossed. Minpyo was lounging on the recliner and Jaewook was laying on the floor on his phone. 

“Whatever. Let’s play a different game,” Jaewook said, not looking up from his phone as Gunmin plopped on the couch next to Junghoon. Heedo leaned against the doorway. 

“Like what?” Minpyo asked, looking bored beyond his mind. 

“Spin th- I mean truth or dare,” Heedo slipped. Everyone went silent as he blushed. 

“Yes! Spin the bottle!” Minpyo said with a big smile on his face before bursting into laughter. 

“I’ll go get the bottle!” Jaewook shot up from the floor in excitement as Junghoon and Minpyo laughed. Heedo and Gunmin looked at each other, giving each other knowing glances. 

“Please make me kiss Gunmin,” Heedo thought.


	2. Spin The Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friend group continue their fun-filled sleepover with the classic game of spin the bottle.

The 5 friends sat in a circle, an empty water bottle in the center. Gunmin sat next to Heedo. To his right was Minpyo and to Heedo’s left was Jaewook. Junghoon sat between Minpyo and Jaewook.

“Why did we think this was a good idea?” Junghoon asked the circle. 

“I thought it was funny,” Minpyo said. 

“I wasn’t thinking. I just... was trying to think of a different game,” Heedo said. 

“Alright fine. I’ll go first,” Jaewook said, leaning towards the center for the bottle. Gunmin and Junghoon laughed. 

“We didn’t even say if we actually wanted to play or not!” Minpyo yelled as soon as the bottle started to spin. They all screamed in unison, not wanting the cap of the bottle to point at any of them. 

“And~... Gunmin! Gunmin, kiss me!” Jaewook called, his smile big and full of mischief. Gunmin yelled.

“No! I don’t want to kiss you!” The group laughed as Jaewook leaned toward Gunmin. Heedo’s stomach flipped with jealousy. 

“Benji hyung, no! I don’t want to kiss you!” Gunmin said, shoving his face as Minpyo and Junghoon cried from laughing so hard. Heedo put a warning hand on Benji’s shoulder. 

“He doesn’t have to, Benji hyung.” Benji leaned back looking at Heedo. 

“This is the game, Heedo,” he turned to face Gunmin. “You can at least kiss me on the cheek.”

Gunmin rolled his eyes and pecked Benji on the cheek. The group shrieked and cringed as Jaewook wiped at his cheek. 

“Ah! Cooties!” 

Gunmin grabbed the bottle and spun it.

“Please don’t be me!” Junghoon called to no one in particular.

The bottle spun and spun. The air getting thick. Gunmin’s heart raced more as the bottle spun slower, until it stopped. Facing Minpyo. 

“Yes!” Junghoon cheered before leaning on Jaewook’s shoulder to laugh more. “I love this game!”

Minpyo kissed Gunmin on the cheek. The group already used to it, but still laughed hysterically. Heedo began to sweat. 

__________

“Okay Gunmin. Your turn again,” Junghoon said. All of them have been kissed on the cheek at least once now. 

Gunmin, not thinking anything of it, spun the bottle particularly with less force, making the bottle land to the man on his left: Heedo. 

Gunmin’s eyes widened as he looked at Heedo who was looking right back with an expressionless face. 

“C’mon, guys. Hurry up. This game is boring as he-“ Jaewook cut himself off as Heedo leaned forward and kissed Gunmin straight on the lips. Everyone went silent. Gunmin froze against Heedo’s soft lips before deepening the kiss. 

“Ah~! This is so gross but I can’t look away!” Junghoon shouted, getting on his knees and shaking Minpyo’s arm. Heedo and Gunmin turned their faces at different angles and Heedo put his hand on Gunmin’s thigh. 

“Get it, Heedo!” Jaewook yelled, breaking them apart for Heedo to laugh and Gunmin to hide his face in embarrassment. Heedo’s hand still on Gunmin’s thigh.

“So. Hear me out,” Heedo said. “We’re bisexual. And we may or may not have made out under Jaewook hyung’s bed.” 

Gunmin blushed harder and put his face in Heedo’s nape. Heedo smiled to himself and looked down, blushing just as much as the elder. 

The rest of the group were silent until Jaewook spoke up. “You made out under my bed!? I couldn’t care less if you’re bisexual. If anything I’m happy you guys came out to us and being so courageous but really? You had to make out under my bed?” Jaewook complained. 

Gunmin laughed and laid on the floor, covering his face with his arm as Heedo answered. “Yes. We made out under your bed. It just kinda happened.”

“So does this mean you guys are dating?” Junghoon asked, seeming genuinely interested in the new found relationship. Heedo looked at Gunmin who sat back up and was now leaning back on his hands.

“No. We didn’t establish anything... yet,” Gunmin said. 

“Aw~! You two are so cute!” Minpyo exclaimed. 

“Really? You guys aren’t, like, grossed or anything?” Heedo asked, holding Gunmin’s hand. The rest shook their heads and collectively disagreed. 

“No. I’m asexual myself,” Junghoon explained. 

“Yeah I’m gay. Plus Jaewook hyung has family members in the lgbt community. Right hyung?” Minpyo asked. Benji nodded. 

“Yeah. I’m not homophobic or anything. I’m proud of you guys.”

Heedo smiled brightly. Gunmin’s eyes filled with tears. “Thanks, guys.”

Without saying anything, they all sat up and hugged each other in one big group hug. 

“So what do you want to play next?” Gunmin asked. 

“Strip truth or dare!” Minpyo said with a big smile. 

“Um. How about just regular truth or dare?” Jaewook asked. 

“Yeah. Whatever. That sounds fine too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know this chapter was a little short so I’ll write more for the next chapter


	3. Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-;

So. I looked back at the chapters and I have changed my writing style and uh. Yeah I’m not continuing this story. I’m probably going to write more B.I.G in the future but right now I’m not satisfied with where it’s going and I don’t know how to end it. So I’m sorry, I’m the worst :( stan b.i.g. stream 123. stream everything that you can for b.i.g. Have a great day and look forward to more fanfiction in the future. Some KPop bands that I write are: BTS, NCT, B.I.G, Monsta X, and maaayyyybbbeeee GOT7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I don’t know how AO3 works yet but I really want to add more parts to it so they can just play a whole bunch of cute sleepover games because what else do B.I.G do?


End file.
